The empire of Galactus
by Kamakazi42
Summary: This story is crap. Stay away from this. Back! Back I say! its a failure...
1. Chapter 1

A twisted look into the universe that is my brain

A twisted look into the universe that is my brain. My idea. What if there was something that even the greatest warriors of the universe have problems fighting. The planet eater.

Galactus. A solder working for the army has doubts of the phenomenon that plague his home planet. He will discover that he has a power that was said to be lost for years. Will he and some of times greatest heros and allies be enough to stop him or is the rest of the universe doomed.

Note: Nobody is owned by me. Only my Oc and that's all. Plz review.

The Empire of Galactus.

12:27 Standard earth time.

I sat in my quarters listening to the news. They continued talking of mysterious natural events. Snow at the pyramids, the bay frozen over, holes in the planet that stretch on for miles. It was all so weird. "There has to be a better explanation other then global warming." I sat pondering. A soft scratching came from my door. I opened it and my Umbreon, Twinkle walked in. She jumped onto my bed and gave a small yip. Despite her size and power she was still very young. I could only grin as she dozed off on my mattress. Looking back at the tv, I could see them having a national debate over weather or not the events were linked in some way. "This is madness."

5:12 Standard Time Mobius.

Sonic the hedgehog, Miles"tails"Prower, Knuckles the Echidna. Team Sonic. They had fallen. Shadow the hedgehog stood in front of the fallen warriors, defending them from a towering monstrosity. "Who do you think you are?" The colossus grabbed the black hedgehog and attempted to crush him. "I am Galactus. The eater of worlds. I am the ultimate life form." Naturally, Shadows eyes grew wide at the sound of somebody taking an attempt at his title. "I don't know who you are. But I am the ultimate life form!" His rage rushed through him as he unleashed a devastating chaos blast. The behemoths grip loosened enough for shadow to escape, but not to harm Galactus. "This was fun but its time for my meal. Farewell weakling." Galactus absorbed a massive amount of energy from the planet and fired it at Shadow. "This is the end for you. Good bye!" Shadow could only stare as the massive attack flew down at him. He closed his eyes and heard a loud cry. He looked to see Sonic had gotten back up and taken the attack full blast. "Sonic!" "Run shadow! Save everybody! Get to the ARK! Go!" Shadow stood up and ran as fast as he could, gathering everybody to escape. Once everybody had been gathered Shadow teleported those who believed him away with chaos control. Shadows looked down at the planet from the ARK and whispered. "Goodbye…faker." He turned and walked to the main ships console. "Good thing the master emerald is aboard or the chaos emeralds wouldn't work." He piloted the ship to fly them to a new planet.

1:13 standard time: Twilight town.

"The place has gotten boring since the nobody's were destroyed." Axel laid on top of the clock tower. (I know what your thinking)

flashback

After Sora destroyed the world that never was, all the nobodies were returned to normal. All of them, except for Axel. Because he died in the middle of the dimensions, his existence couldn't go into a world. Once one world was destroyed and the portal ended, Axels existence could return to a world, where he could be reborn.

end flashback.

Alex could only lay on the tower staring at the sky. A silver streak passed the sky. "I don't think I ever saw something like that. It almost looks like a person." He watched the silver being as it started to glow brighter. It suddenly launched a massive energy blast from the sky down upon the forest outside the city. "Ok, that's not good!" Axel summoned a dark portal and ran inside. He teleported to the mansion only to see a hole that seemed to go on forever. "I don't thing nobodies can do this." He stared up at the silver man on the surf board. "Ok. I don't know who you are, but its time for you to die!" Alex's hands caught fire and his wheels appeared. (I don't know what they are called)

5:00 Mushroom kingdom time.

Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi were all standing around playing golf. "Hurry up already!!" Wario called to the green plumber. He was trying to align the perfect shot. "Fore!!" He hit the ball 20 yards and scored a hole in 1. The only problem was. This was a big hole. "MAMA MIA!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

A twisted look into the universe that is my brain

3 down but nobody likes it.

Ah well! I'm writing this for fun!

Luigi turned pale as a ghost as he looked down the hole. It was enormous. Mario looked at it nervously. "I don't think this is bowser's doing." The 4 of them rushed to the castle to find another giant hole behind the doors. It had taken out most of the castle except the front hallway. "Mama mia!!" Mario stared down as it echoed through the hole. The 3 others fell over backwards after seeing how big it was. Mario stood and looked around trying to find his princess. He looked up into the sky and called up. Rosalina heard Mario from the space station. "I heard you call." "Some kind of giant holes has appeared in the Kingdom and I can't find anybody!" She saw a silver streak move away from the planet. She had seen this streak before. "Mario, listen to me." She spoke worriedly. "Get everybody that you can together and get off the planet immediately. It's an emergency." Mario nodded and woke up his brother. "We need to get everybody out of here."

0:00 unknown.

Galactus was traveling to his next planet. "That was a nice little run in. What's the next planet?" A large digital map of the universe appeared in front of him. "The mushroom kingdom is almost ready. As is Twilight town." He stood triumphantly. "Drones!" Galactus commanded. Three silver men stood in front of him. "Report your findings."

"Planet 8934879: Mushroom kingdom; Population: High; Threat status; mild."

"Planet 89123089: Twilight town; Population: low; Threat status: Medium."

"Planet 91284723: Mobius; Population: 0; Threat status; None; Status: Destroyed."

Galactus grinned in triumph. "Now for a new target, this one perhaps." He reached for his map and pointed at planet 789013532: Earth.

5:12 Standard Earth time.

"Bang-Bang Soldier! Time go get up!" My general banged on the steel door of my quarters. I hate my life. Everyday I wake up at 5 am just to do drills and inspections. Lucky for me I have it down. Twinkle is a different story. She never gets up before the sun. "sigh you know the general is not gonna like that your asleep." She rolled over in her bed and flicked her ear at me. "LET'S GO BOY!" He barked at me after I opened the door. My day was always the same.

Up.

Inspection.

Drills.

Breakfast.

More drills.

Free time.

More drills.

Lunch.

Free time.

Even more drills.

Dinner.

Free time again.

Bed.

But this time was different.

Something felt askew.

Perhaps because of the massive hole in the ground where the drill site once was. I and all the other soldiers laughed at the general's face when he saw the course. He looked like a tomato ready to explode. "ALRIGHT, WHO DID THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL COURTYARD!!" He looked as if he was going to burst into tears and explode at the same time. "ALL OF YOU! 5000 PUSH UPS! NOW DAMN IT!" All through our torture the soldiers laughed at the generals quick struggle with his inner self. I on the other hand, began pondering about the hole. "I know I have seen that before, but where?"


	3. Chapter 3

A twisted look into the universe that is my brain

4. Time to rebuild my confidence

After the little…fun if you could call it that, all soldiers were told to return to their quarters. The general had gone bananas, yelling at anybody who would have a vendetta against him, which was the whole military. Everybody had gone off to the wreck room to enjoy their free time even the 5 star general was sitting in a broken chair having a beer with the others. I was probably the only person in the base who wasn't there. Lucky me. I didn't notice the shiny man on a surfboard floating outside.

Outside the wreck room. 8:29

"Master Galactus. I have targeted one of the largest threatening places in the area. It is full of male warriors, all ready to rebel against your word. I will begin termination." He raised his hands above his head and a large ball of light energy began to form. It was as large as a tank, and 10 times as powerful.

Inside my room. 8:29 and a half.

I noticed a light outside my window shining brighter then the sun. I looked outside and thought I was watching "Independence day". A beam of light was destroying the wreck room from the inside out. Twinkle sat on the windowsill, staring wide eyed at the damage. "Great." I opened up my closet. I'd always have a weapon in there, just in case. I pulled out my biggest shotgun and strapped it around my back. "Twinkle! Come!" She always listened when I used my serious voice.

We made it as far as the courtyard before I saw another blast. It had taken out the weapons depot. "Glad I had this." I lined it up in my scope. "Perfect shot." It disappeared before my eyes, not even leaving a trace. "Where'd he go?!" "Target acquired. Plan of action: Terminate." I turned behind me but I was too late. He had his palm in my face and I could see it glowing. "Why did you come here?!" I could only yell at its blank slate of a face. No emotion. No pain. "Prepare for termina…" It stopped. The glowing stopped and I stepped away. A large hole was in the center of the person. I looked over at Twinkle. She had her back to me. That was my signal that she saved my life and now I owe her big. "I know. Blue poke blocks." I reached into my pocked and pulled out a bag of them. "Catch!" I tossed 5 into the air and she jumped to grab them all. I laughed as she stood on her back legs trying to grab them. If only I had been aware of my surroundings.

Empire of the majin. 7:12.

Little is known of the leader of the empire or its ruler. Lord Babidi observed different pieces of the galaxy to find dark souls to corrupt. His army consisted of dark warriors from other planets and universes. "Hmm…The ultimate darkness is on the move. If I am to catch this monstrosity then I have to find out how to weaken him. General J! I require your assistance." A gray skinned boy walked in to the chamber. He had gray hair, black horns and claws, blank eyes and an orange otsell on his shoulder. A black M was magically branded onto his head. "You rang master?"

"Yes boy. Behold!" A hologram depicting a giant in pink and blue armor shone in front of Babidi. "This is the world eater. Dubbed Galactus." "What do want me to do about it?" "Find him. Kill him!"

Earth: Military courtyard. ?:??

A white light beam. That's all I remember. I saw the flash and a loud yelping. When my vision returned, I saw it. Twinkle. She had been hit. Right in the side. She hit the ground. Hard. I looked up. At least a thousand of the silver men were floating around us. "Threat: Nullified. Target: Acquired. Plan of action: TERMINATEION." Each of their hands glowed with the silver energy. The silver energy that had ended the life of the only family I had. "You killed her….Now I kill you all!" My mind went blank. All I wanted was to fight back. A blue energy covered my hands. All I could think were a few words. "Big Bang Attack!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalrighty then! Please comment or I will be sad T.T


	4. Chapter 4

A twisted look into the universe that is my brain

5. Show me your moves!

I don't remember much after that. All I could see was a bright blue light fly at one of the silver people. It passed straight through him, leaving a large hole in his body. The others began to fire beams of light at me. The same light that killed Twinkle. They had good aim and didn't stop their barrage of attacks. The pain caused by my wounds was quickly catching up to me, causing me to fall to my knees. I saw them collaborating above me, probably combining their energy to destroy me. A large light ring began to form above me. The unleashed a destructive blast of energy at me, the same kind that ended my friends and Twinkle. Once they had fired, they began to fly away. They knew my fate would be the same. Before the blast could touch me, a rush of unknown energy flew through my body. That's when I passed out.

10:20 Majin Empire.

"Lord Babidi!" General Jak rushed into the great ones chamber panting heavily. "Something on the radar! A power beyond that of mortals!" Babidi flew down to him and pointed a finger at the mark on his head. Jak's head began to burn like it was ablaze. "Must I remind you? Never come into my chamber unannounced!" Babidi lowered his finger and Jak fell to his knees. "Now what is this about a powerful being on the radar?" Jak stood back up straight, the ottsell on his shoulder hiding from the short green man. "We don't know sir. It just appeared out of nowhere." "Then why should I care?" Babidi picked up a glass of wine and began to sip it. "Because the energy burst has taken out at least 20 of Galactuse's drones." Babidi spit out his drink in surprise. "Impossible! Its takes an army of heartless just to destroy one of them. And out of nowhere, this burst comes along and destroys them all! I want to find it and squish it! Like the little bug it is!" "Yes commander! We traced the signal to these quadrants." A hologram of the universe appeared in the center of the room.

?:?? Earth.

I woke up a while later. I looked around, seeing that something was amiss. All of the silver people attacking me were on the ground, a hole through each one of them. I thought reinforcements had arrived but I was the only person there. I scrounged the area, looking for anything to help me. Nothing. I couldn't find food, water, or any way to contact the outside world. But most of all, I couldn't find anything to help Twinkle. I walked over and picked her up. I quickly found that she was still breathing but barely. I knew there wasn't anything I could do.

10:25 Majin Empire.

"The energy has disappeared, but we know where it is sir. It's a small planet in the Milky Way galaxy. Shall we prepare your ship for departure?" The dark wizard stared at the planet on the hologram. "I know this planet. It was where the Majin Empire fell for the first time. It was where Majin Buu was destroyed and where my great grandfather met his demise. It's been over 100 years, so I could only wonder if all of the fighters of the planet are stronger." Jak looked at his master, confused with his words. "Does this mean we skip this one?" "Not a chance! When my great grandfather took over one of them, the slave rebelled! It used the Majin powers as an energy boost. So I am going to make sure this one doesn't get away!"

?:?? Earth.

I was running out of time. Twinkle and I had lost everything and our lives were slowly disappearing. I tore part of my shirt to use as a sling for Twinkle. Wondering if there was anything left of home, I climbed through the rubble that was once the living quarters. Nothing but broken wood, melted steel, and cracked rock. All if found was an old radio that had somehow survived the explosion. I turned it on and tuned to the nearest station. "_Tsss...This_ _is world news. More sightings of holes in the planet surfaces have been appearing all over. The source has been traced to silver people attacking areas with large numbers of military weapons and soldiers. The reason is unknown. The silver people use unknown energies that are lethal to humans but have interesting effects on Pokemon. Side effects include: discoloration, unknown abilities, extra appendages, fusion, and metamorphosis."_ I heard this and looked at Twinkle. Could she be having one of the side effects? Perhaps. All I know now is that it isn't over, not by a long shot. A loud clanking came from behind me. I turned to see a familiar face. One of the drones was still alive, though badly damaged. A hole ran through the center of it. I realized it was the same one that hurt Twinkle. He held up his hand, ready to fire. I felt a rage, similar to one before but much more enhanced. I yelled as a pulse wave of energy flew through my body. "You…you die NOW!!" The force of energy pushed me off the ground, slowly making me fly somehow. "You hurt her…I won't rest until you and all of your kind is destroyed!!" It stepped back. "Target power level: incalculable. Threat level: high. Plan: retreat!" It took off with a run. "You're going back to hell where you belong! Big bang attack!" The beings body was destroyed but its head rolled on the ground. I grinned evilly. "If that's how easily they die, then my journey shouldn't take very long." "You shall never defeat lord Galactus nor will you destroy any of us." It spoke. I placed my foot on its head and crushed it. "I don't care who or what I am against. They will suffer."

I rly need them reviews. I need ideas/pairings/cameos/??. KTHXBIE!


	5. Chapter 5

A twisted look into the universe that is my brain

6.Yawn…Been a while…Miss me? No? Well alright then.

Empire of the Majin: ?:??

"They…their all gone…" Jak could only stare slack jawed at the screen. The demons that plagued the universe, unaffected by just about everything, destroyed in seconds. "Master…Are you sure you wish to go there?" The orange otsell chimed in. "Yea! We don't wanna have to travel across the universe for a wild goose chase!" A beam of energy struck the space at the precursor's feet. "Silence! We will go and retrieve that power! No matter what the cost may be!" The short wizard turned away. Stories of the Majin sayin rebelling still burned in his head. His ancestors told him that sayins are one of the few races that could resist the power of Majin mind control. "We leave in an hour. Prepare the behemoth." Babidi commanded to his general. "Right away." The dark eco creature stepped out of the room, followed by the wise cracking otsell. "So Jak, what's the Behemoth?" "It's a battle cruiser. The largest in the fleet. It is said to have the power to destroy planets." Jak told the furry being. "The only thing that bugs me though. Why would Babidi ask for such a large ship for such a small prize? One person doesn't cut it."

Mushroom kingdom: 8:10

Mario Mario (not a repeat, just the last name) and his brother, Luigi Mario stood watching as the citizens of the every part of the planet began piling themselves onto Bowser's flying ships.

Flashback:

_The koopa kingdom. Impenetrable to most. But not to the Mario brothers. "If we're going to get off this planet we need the help of the only person who has ever successfully done it. King Bowser." Luigi stood next to his brother, standing from a cliff that overlooked the castle. "Are you ready?" Mario asked. "No. But that hasn't stopped me before." Luigi raised his hand to the sky and called forth a massive lightning bolt. His adventures had helped him harness the full potential of his "Thunderhand". The guards surrounding the castle fell to the ground, roasted alive. "Your turn." Mario rushed towards the door, a rainbow ball glowing in his hand. He kicked open the large door and crushed the ball. A rainbow aura covered his body. All the soldiers stood, wide eyed. "Oh shi-!" Mario clasped his hands together, releasing two fire dragons that overpowered all in their path. "Bowser!! Come out, come out wherever you are!!" Mario chimed. He was never one to lead a direct assault of Bowser's castle. "MARIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE!!" The large reptile roared, distressed with his nemeses. "WHAT PURPOSE DO YOU HAVE WITH ME?" "We need to escape the planet and you are the only person who ever got off the planet." "WHY SHOULD I HELP YO…?" Before bowser could finish his exclamation, a blast of light energy flew through the ceiling, taking out the entire area between Bowser and the stern looking plumber brothers. "Does that answer your question?"_

Flashback over

"Almost everybody is accounted for. I just have to ask. Why do we have this wooden doll?" Wario looked at Mario, who was carrying a wooden puppet dressed in blue. "Its here just in case we need help." Bowser walked up to the four brothers. "Geno…Good idea. All the ships are loaded so its time to go." The large dragon walked off, followed by the Wario brothers. "You ready Luigi?" "No. But that hasn't stopped us before."

Odd world: 9:12

"Huyoyoyoyoyo..." A blue mudoken sat in his hut chanting. His name was Abraham Lure (I looked it up. Its true!) but he was know to his friends as…"Abe?! ABE?!" A frog like creature hopped in, followed by 150 smaller ones of his kind. "Oh, hey Munch." The mudoken stood up to greet his friend. "What's going on?" "Something…big…" Munch pointed to the cave where the almighty Raisin resided. "What happened to the Raisin?" "Not the Raisin! That!" He pointed to a small silver sparkle floating above the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

A twisted look into the universe that is my brain

7: I gots me my first review! Now I will take half as long but have twice as many words!!!

?:?? ARK

Shadow looked down upon his planet, hoping his life long rival would still be alive. Shadow had always fought over the better of the two, believing it was him, yet being defeated by his blue enemy repeatedly. After some time, the anthropomorphic hedgehog decided to check on his passengers. Many kinds of humans were aboard his ship, despite his wishes. Along with them, stood a small rabbit girl, holding onto a small blue creature wearing a bow tie. "Hi Mr. Shadow!" She chimed at him. "Good morning Cream. Where's your mother? And on that note, where's Amy?" The hedgehog couldn't find the two, possible because he only stood three feet tall. "They said they found something on the deck, but they haven't come back." "When did they leave?" Shadow asked, noticing Cream and her mother's things weren't unpacked yet. "She left two hours ago." Cream answered, thinking hard. "Two hours? Wait here. I'm going to find them." Shadow walked out of the cabin, onto the deck of the ship. "Hello?!!" He called out. Worried, for his allies, Shadow rushed around the ship, covering large amounts of ground in a few minutes. "Amy!" He slid short at a door he had never noticed before. "This is new…probably something Eggman did. Wonder what it does…" He opened the large door, gasping at the sight. Inside were metallic tubes, containing shadow clones. Nothing he hadn't seen before except for the tube at the end. Inside was a girl, about 15 years old with blonde hair. "No…Maria…Wha…" Shadow's thoughts were compelled. He had witnessed Maria die before his very eyes, how was she still… "Clones…" He realized, answering his own question. "But why…"

?:?? Mushroom kingdom

Bowser's air ships landed on the side of Rosalina's space station. Hordes of creatures of all types poured out of the flying pirate ships. Four plumbers, three princesses, and a large dragon turtle stood watching the masses. "So…Why are we here, instead of back home, where all my treasure is!!!" Wario complained. "It is because of this." She pointed to the galaxy map. It switched its image to a few pictures of a silver beam. Waluigi studied the image for a second. "Ok…So…What is it?" "That is the herald for the most powerful creature in the universe." Everybody but Waluigi, Daisy, and Rosalina's eyes opened wide. "I really hope she doesn't mean…" Luigi's words were cut off quickly by his brother. "We all agreed never to speak of the events that transcended on that day." Everybody shuddered at the thought of fighting Tabuu again. The blue digital man was nearly impossible to defeat. Everybody who fought on that day promised that they wouldn't reveal the tale of the fight. "The being is known only as Galactus, the eater of worlds. It is said that he is invincible and immortal. Heroes mightier then Mario have fallen to his wrath." Mario looked worried. "Heroes mightier then me…?"

?:?? Odd world.

The mudoken noticed the shiny man. "What is it Abe?" Munch asked. "I don't know…but it doesn't look like anything I've seen." The two ran towards the shiny dot in the sky. A group of Sligs stood under the person. "I don't know what you are, but you better have some kinda I.D. if ya wanna survive here." One of them yelled up. The man took little to no effort in destroying all of the sligs at once. He floated down to scan his unworthy opponents. The hiding Mudoken and Gabbit sat crouched in a bush, mouths gaping. "He just took them all out…in one shot. Maybe we can use him to fight against the Glukons." Abe chimed. He began to chant a spell to posses the silver man. But something was wrong. "Power scanners jamming. Locateing source of disturbance." He readied an energy blast and aimed it at the bush. "Abe! Look out!" Munch called out, axidently fireing a blast from his Skuljak. The beam crashed into the silver man with a shock. He fell over, dead as a doornail. "Woah…" Abe stepped over to the person. "It's a machiene? That's why I couldn't control him. Thanks for that Munch. Munch?" Abe saw munch was jumping up and down on a long, flat, silver board. "What's that?" "What ever it is, it dosent work now." "Hmm…If he was a machiene, mabey this thing is too." Abe stepped on the board, trying to find a switch or something useful. Munch focused a Skuljak blast at the board. It sprung to life, hovering off the ground. "Hey! Woah!" Abe spun his arms to regain his lost balance. "**Please select destination."** A robotic voice told them. A holographic map sprung infront of the two. "Ok. This is where I get off." Munch hopped to turn but pressed a hidden buttion. The board rose a few feet higher, causeing Abe to lose his balance again, making him crash into Munch and the holomap. "**Destination confirmed."** The voice chimmed again. Abe looked, his finger had axidentaly pressed a planet. The board rose higher and higher, while at the same time covering the pair with a silver metallic skin. "Abe! Whats going on?!!" The board shot off into the sky, sending the two Oddworlders off their planet and into the depths of space.

A few hours later.

?:?? Rosilina space station :Mushroom kingdom

Wario sat stareing into space. "I wish I had some money…" Peach and Daisy sat watching the heavy plumber. "Poor guy. He only loved money. We should try to find a nice girl for him." Daisy said, concerned with Warios well being. "Every girl that has every loved Wario was turned aside for profit." "SOMETHING IS COMEING THIS WAY!!" Waluigi shouted from the top of the space station. A silver streak was flying at the ship. "A silver surfer. Prepare for battle." Rosilina called to everybody. The silver strek carshed into the space station, except for there was no damage. Instead of a silver man standing mecingly on the board, on the ground next to the board layed a gray frog like creature with one leg and a tall blue humanoid with his lips sewn together, although they were very loosely sewn. "Uh…hello?" Mario stepped up to look at the blue creature. "!#$!*^" The blue creature spoke. "Wha? Can you speak any other language? Italian mabey?" The blue creature gave himself a facepalm and began to chant. A rush of blue energy flew at Luigi, overshadowing him. "Hello. My name is Abe, and this is my friend Munch." Luigi gestured to the frog like creature. Everybody looked at the now blue eyed Luigi. "I think the pressure finaly got to him." Wario said. The ceature stopped chanting and stood upright. "Sorry. Lets do that over. I'm Abe." The blue creature extended his hand. He stood a foot tall then Bowser, who was already a head above everybody. Mario looked up and shook his new friends hand.

Behold. The first team up. Oddworld and Super Mario bros. Don't worry. I will be throwing a fast ball or two into the mix. Mabey even change the people themselves. Hehehehehe. We'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

8: Taco Taco TACO!!!

Rosalina space station: kitchen

Abe and Munch sat at the dinning table. "What's gonna happen to us Abe?" The Gabbit asked worried. "I don't know. If their bad, like the gluckons or the vikas then we may have to run." Abe sat up as Princess peach entered the room, followed by daisy and Rosalina. "Don't be afraid." Peach told the two, reassurance in her voice. "Where are you from?" Abe looked at Munch. He translated what the princess had asked into a dialect that munch could understand. "We are from a place called Odd world. It was our home…but it didn't feel like home. We were hunted, used as slaves and eventual became food." Munch shuddered. "How terrible! As long as you're here you won't be treated like that." Rosalina held out two cups of tea. Abe grabbed them and gave one to Munch. Munch chugged it hastily, while Abe sipped it slowly. "So, where are we?" Munch asked, forgetting he wasn't understood. Abe translated. "You are in the remnants of the mushroom kingdom. Our planet was destroyed by a bunch of silver people riding surfboards. Abe's eyes almost doubled in size. "We saw one of the silver people on odd world. Munch destroyed him and we accidently used his surfboard." Abe explained. "If that's the case, maybe there's a way to get back at the people who did this.

Earth.

The Behemoth touched down at the destroyed army base. "Hmm…Earthlings just can't keep their planet cleaned." Babidi stepped out of the ship. "It's littered with bits of rubble and…silver metal…" Babidi almost had a heart attack at the sight. Destroyed surfer-drones were everywhere, some missing limbs and others almost didn't have their metallic coating. "This…this is…horrendous. The hunter has become the hunted and the prey has become the predator…." Jak strolled up behind the wizard. "What happened here?" Daxter hopped up on Jak's shoulder. "Looks worse then my room back home." "So where's the power source?" Jake quizzed his leader. Babidi looked around. "There. That human." Babidi pointed towards the only thing still standing. A man stood clutching a ball of black fur in his arm. Babidi approached the man. "Good day sir. I am the dark wizard Babidi the third. You have been selected for an addition in my army." The man looked at the tiny wizard. "This is my story. Your not part of it. Take a hike shorty." He said and started walking away. "Now see here! I command you!" The wizard began to glow. The man stopped, shaking in pain. "What…what are you doing to me?!!!" A burst of energy few through him, combining with the energy he had contracted before. He screamed, the pain too great for him to withstand. Yet, it made him feel stronger then ever before. "Now my slave. Stand. Tell me your name." The human stood, his muscles had nearly doubled in size. "I…am Leonardo." "Not anymore. From this day forth you are know as Majin Pariahs." "As much as I would love to, I need to get to get my friend to a doctor." Babidi created a barrier dome around the warrior and his furry friend. "Jak. Show our new friend his new residence, and take his fuzzy creature to the medical bay." The dome separated as the small beast was taken from him. "Take good care of twinkle."

Ark

"Maria…A clone of Maria and an army of me at my own command. Hmm…Galactus in trouble now. But I will deal with this later." "Find something interesting?" A purple cat walked up to Shadow. "I found something painful Blaze, but not Amy or Cream's mother." "Hmm…Where could they be?" A shockwave flew through Shadows mind. "Look out!" He said pushing Blaze out of the way. A blast wave of energy flew through the ground of the ARK. "What…was that?" Blaze breathed heavily. "I don't know…" Shadow looked out of the window, frightened by the sight. "He…he's still here!" He pointed out of the ship at Galactuse's cruiser. "They know we still exist. Go get Cream and Cheese. We have to go." Shadow ran into the chamber, hoping to reawaken Maria. "How do I activate her…?" More explosions sounded behind the hedgehog. Blaze ran in, followed by Cream. "Shadow we have to go!" "But…Maria…" Blaze grabbed Shadow and the rabbit and took off in a run. "The emeralds are all loaded onto the ship, so we have to leave." "But…" Shadow was lost for words. He had found his only friend, alive and well, and he was being pulled away from her. Blaze put her two useless companions in the old ship. It was an old repair craft, used for fixing broken remnants of the ARK. She powered up the ship, preparing for departure. "Where's my mom?" Cream asked innocently. "…I'm sorry Cream." The ship rose off the ground, flying out of the exploding craft. "Mom…" Cream was lost for words. She looked as horrified as Shadow. "…What am I going to do with you both…?"

Outside the Ark

_Lord Galactus, we have reports of a small craft trying to escape the ARK._ A computer voice chimed. "Hmm…let it go, I have what I came for." Galactus chuckled to himself, marveling his prize. A clear gem was in his large palm. "1 down…6 to go."

Twilight town.

Axel looked at the melted remains of his opponent. "Hmm…almost as hard as Sora." Axel looked above him. "Oh look there's more. You brought me presents!" Axel yelled, his chakrams blazed in his hand. A furry of blue beams and roaring flames covered the area. "I don't know or care who you all are. But you do not, ever, attack my last connection to Roxas!" Axel fought valiantly, but was eventually overpowered by the onslaught of foes. Two drones held him up as a third began to scan him. "This person…he is an empty shell of a person but fights as though he was whole. Lord Galactus would love to see this." "Sorry but I am not going anywhere!" Axel heated the area around him, melting his opponents. "That was too easy…way too easy." The hot silver slime began to reconstruct itself into a manifestation of a demonic beast. "Oh this is not good. Time to go." Axel summoned a darkness portal and took off. The slime monster shot a blast of lighting at the portal, changing it to a blue-ish color. "He will not get far." Axel leapt in, unaware of the portals change in destination.

?????

"Do you think he's dead." "I don't know. What ever he is, he doesn't look friendly." A few voices rang in Axels ears. "Oh…ow. What happened…?" Alex sat up and looked around. "Ah…the sun…it's so bright. Wait, bright sun?" Axel opened his eyes fully, remembering that Twilight town never had the sun rise fully. "Oh look he's up." Axel looked at the two speakers. He met up face to face with a bear wearing yellow shorts and a blue backpack with a red bird inside. "Whoa!" Axel scrambled to his feat, summoning and igniting his chakrams. "Where am I?" The bear fell back afraid of the flaming man. "This guy is insane." The bird jumped out of the bears backpack. "Come on then pretty boy. You want a fight? Come get one!" Axel rushed at the bird, swinging his chakrams furiously. The bird countered with her wings. "Wait!" The bear rushed between them. "Who are you?" Axel looked at the two confused. "Um…I'm Axel. Why? It isn't usually smart rushing into a fight to ask your opponents name." The bear grinned. "I'm Banjo. This is Kazooie." Kazooie waved a wing as sarcastically as possible. "Perhaps I jumped to fast to conclusions. But I do wish to know, where am I?" Kazooie jumped into Banjo's backpack. "You're in Spiral Mountain, hot head." The bird retorted. "Come on. We can talk about it at my house." Banjo led Axel down a flat path road. Axel looked around. Mounds of dirt and giant vegetables with eyes littered the area. "I think I got hit a little too hard." A soft rumbling of ground came from a dirt mound closest to a large blue house. "Morning Banjo. Who's your friend?" Bottles the mole said, leaping out of his hole. "This is Axel. He fell from the sky." Banjo pointed into the air. "Oh…Maybe he fell from Cloud Cookoo land?" "Nah…He appeared from a big hole in the sky." Banjo explained, unaware of the small black insect like creatures creeping behind him. One of the creatures leapt at them, only to be smashed into dark dust by Axel. "Heartless? Here?" Banjo stepped back. "What are they? Creations of Grunty?" Kazooie leapt out of the bag again and stood next to Axel. "You up for this bird brain?" Axel taunted. "Keep dreaming sparky." Kazooie began to slash at Heartless with her wings, mimicking Axel's movements. "Kaz! Behind you." Banjo said, running to Kazooie's aid. Four or five heartless pounced behind Kazooie. Banjo pushed her out of the way, being caught by the black creatures. The heartless merged together, forming a black pool underneath the bear. "Banjo! Get out of there!" Axel cried back, but his words were drowned out by the overwhelming darkness. Banjo sank fully into the pool. Kazooie tried to reach after him, but Axel held her back. "It's too dangerous. He's lost in the darkness." The black pool disappeared, leaving a large heartless, shaped like a bear. "Banjo…?" Kazooie asked, trying to approach the snarling heartless. "Kazooie, we need to go….now!" Axel grabbed Kazooie and took off towards a large hole in the cliff face. "Banjo…" Kazooie went limp over the loss of her life long friend. "We don't have time for this." Axel complained. He scooped the bird up and made a mad dash. The heartless Banjo started running after them. "I liked it better when the organization controlled the heartless."

Outside of the ARK.

Blaze sat quietly, watching her passengers. They hadn't moved or spoken in over 2 hours. "Maybe we should land. You all don't look so good." Blaze selected a planet and quickly made her decent. She opened the hatch and carried the two on her shoulders. "Looks peaceful." She looked around. The area was a multitude of houses, each one a different color. "How odd." She set the two down and decided to search the area. But before she could even start, a voice sounded out. "Gang way! Crazy heartless on the loose!" A tall man with red hair, dressed in a black robe, carrying a bird over his shoulders ran past. "What?" Blaze looked back. There stood a black bear, which was brimming with dark energy. "Looks like its fight time." Blaze ignited her hands. "Well I see I'm not the only pyro around here." Axel smirked. He stopped and set Kazooie down next to the others. "And it appears that I'm not the only one carrying dead weight around here." Blaze remarked. "Oh ho! I can tell that working with you is going to be fun." Axel summoned his chakrams and stood next to Blaze. "Its go time fuzzy!"

*lies on ground* that was painful. I just have to ask that nobody get angry that I

1. turned shadow, cream, and Kazooie into useless people

2. had Axel meat B&K

3. Turned Banjo into a heartless.

4. Made blaze and Axel fight heartless banjo.

The next one will take some time.


	8. Chapter 8

9: Walk this way! Talk this way!!

Jinjo village

"So…This happen a lot?" Axel struggled to say, dodging the bear's furious black claws. "Usually." Blaze said, grabbing the bear by the ears. "Now!" Axel threw his chakrams at the beast, knocking the back pack off of it. It gave a low growl and retreated back to spiral mountain. "It's getting away!" Blaze ran after it, only to have axel grab her by the tail. "Reeee!" Blaze jumped back and started to claw at Axel's face. "Owowowow!!! Cat on my face! CAT ON MY FACE!!!" Cream stirred at the sound of people yelling. "Huh?" Blaze jumped off of Axel, who was clutching his face in pain. "Oooooooooow!!!" "Cream…are you ok?" Blaze knelt down to her young friend. "…Mom?" Cream stood up and looked around. "Wh…where are we?" "On another planet, far as I can tell." Axel smiled, leaning against the rubble of the gray Jinjo house. "How do ya do? Names Axel." He reached a hand down. "…" Cream said nothing. "Hmm…Maybe Shadow can get us out with chaos control. If he wakes up that is." Shadow stirred briefly but quickly returned to his useless vegetated state. "Hmm…Looks like it's just us Axel. Any ideas?" Blaze looked around. "Hmm…If Kazooie was awake she could tell us where we are." Axel looked concerned at the breegul. Blaze looked at him grinning. "You like her. Don't you?" Axel's eyes went wide. "What? No! It's a bird that we could use as a tour guide!" Axel raised his hood, trying to hide his blushing face. "Sure you don't." Kazooie stood up. She still looked upset but not as vegetated as Shadow. "So what happened to Banjo? I can take it." Axel sat down, removing his hood. "This is going to be a long one…" Axel began to tell the story of the heartless as Blaze told Cream what happened to everybody.

Majin Battle cruiser: Behemoth: Medical bay

"Hmm…" Babidi floated over a medical bay table. "I've never seen such a creature take such a beating. Not even Jak could take a blast like that and still be breathing!" He began to heal the wounds. "Something must be keeping her bound to this world. But maintaining two lives takes a lot of power. This is no ordinary sayin, that much is certain. Hmm…Maybe he's strong enough to go toe to toe with Mandarin." He pulled out a crystal ball. "Jak. Take him to Mandarin's cell." Babidi laughed.

Majin Battle cruiser: Behemoth: Prison

Parius was led down a long hallway; steel doors with large iron bars lined the way. Jak opened one of the most locked doors in the hall way. "Hey monkey boy! Got you a new room mate." Jak laughed evilly, pushing Parius inside and locking the door. A few small rows of light beamed through the door bars. Parius sat on the floor, not moving. A voice spoke in an ancient accent from the darkness. "I see Babidi has gotten a new toy." An orange monkey covered in an odd armoring made of bones stepped into the light. "Babidi must not be afraid of me anymore if he's actual letting people into my cell." The monkey stepped further into the light. One of his hands was a large claw made of bones. "Let's see what Babidi was thinking." He dove at Parius. The light outside of the cell flickered off and back on in less then a millisecond. In that time, the orange monkey was on the floor, his hands and feet tied together with his tail. "Wha…what was that?" "That was your defeat in .0000001 seconds." Parius spoke. There was no emotion in his words, but enough force to say 'Mess with me and you die'. "Let me out of this!" Mandarin struggled with his confinement. "On one condition. You will refer to me as your Commander." He said smirking evilly. "NEVER!" It screeched. "Fine. But when Babidi sees that you lost to me, you will be destroyed so fast, your ashes will implode." Mandarin knew this was true, as anybody thrown in his cell was destroyed after losing a fight with him. "I will agree…Commander"

Eggman Empire.

A large round man with a brown mustache walked through the iron hallways of his space station. "How are they doing?" He asked the ship's computer. "Subjects one and three are at 75% restoration. Subject 2 is at 6% restoration." The large man yelled out in surprise. "6%!!!! He should be almost done! What happened?!" "Insufficient DNA residue to recreate body." "Hmm…at that rate…" Eggman turned to a window overlooking the ruined planet that was once know as Mobius. "Dark Gaia will be completely reawakened." (I did just play sonic: Unleashed, so that will be thrown here and there as well) Eggman looked at his experiments. "Nobody gets the pleasure of killing you and destroying the planet except me!" Eggman yelled at three containers. Inside were a red echidna with iron hands, a yellow fox with two bladed tails, and the tube in the center held the biological fragments of a blue hedgehog.

Rosalina space station.

"Any progress on determining how it works?" Rosalina asked a group of Toads and Koopa Troopas. "Sorry mam. We can't make heads or tales of it." One toad said. "Hmm…perhaps our guests know then?" Rosalina walked towards the library, where Abe was telling the story of his destruction of Vikas labs. "Mr. Abraham. A word?" Rosalina said walking in. "Uh...ok?" "I wish to know. How did you activate the flying board? There are no controls or energy source." Abe pondered for a second. "Oh…uh…Munch did it. He used his Skuljack." Rosalina looked puzzled. "Skuljack?" "Yep. That thing on his head. It lets him control machinery. That thing activated as soon as he got close to it." Abe looked around for his companion. "Hmm…now where did he go?" Abe went off to find his friend. "Hmm…something doesn't feel right." Rosalina said watching the blue creature walk away.

Isle o' hags: Grunty's lair.

Axel sat on one of the large rocks inside the abandoned mountain side. "It's ok Kaz. There aren't any heartless in here." Axel slipped off a blue backpack. The red breegul jumped out. "Thanks Axel…" Kazooie sat on the ground. "Don't worry. We'll help you get him back." Shadow walked inside followed by Blaze, who was carrying a crying Cream? "Oh we are so doomed…" Axel stood up and tried to walk outside. Blaze put Cream in Kazooie's wings and stood in front of Axel. "We're in this together." The two tried to stare each other down. "You may want to give up Axel. I'm a cat. I rarely blink." She said. Axel let out a breath and walked towards his rock. "Damn was that frightening…" He said quietly. "Yea…I know…" Shadow said. "What was that?" Blaze gave them both an evil stare. "Err…" Shadow and Axel took off in two different directions, hoping to confuse Blaze. It failed, as Blaze shot two large fireballs at them. "Morons." She looked outside. "We will start searching for help in the morning."

Majin Battle Cruiser: Behemoth Medical bay.

Babidi walked back inside. "This medication should get that little creature up and moving. Remember Babidi, it's for the super sayin." Upon opening the door Babidi's eyes went wide. On the table where the Umbreon once lay, was a teenage girl with black hair. Her other give away was the two long animal ears from her head. They were as black as her hair with yellow bands on them. "Uh…who are you?" Babidi struggled to say. "…Umbe?"

Eggman Empire.

Eggman stood at a large tube. "Until my experiments are completed, you will have to defend us all." Inside was a shiny metallic blue hedgehog with glowing yellow eyes. "Yes…master."

Happy Cristma-Hanu-Quanza-cus to you all!

With luck I will make another one by new years or maybe even a Christmas special! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

10: Oh do start commenting on my work.

Spiral mountain.

A new rising sun cast lengthy shadows over the mountain side. "We must make our escape now unless we want to be attacked by heartless again." Blaze said walking across the bridge, Cream and Shadow following. "Kazooie and I will cover you while you make your escape." Axel said, spinning his chakrams. The plan was simple. Get the pilot to the ship, protect the ship and its passengers, and finally escape from this evil place. Kazooie leapt from the flight pad, shooting small groups of heartless with eggs. "Go!" Axel stood behind the group; defending them from any heartless Kazooie would miss. "There's the exit!" Blaze said running towards the hole in the mountain. "Axel! Banjo is on his way!" Kazooie yelled from above. "Not now!" Axel began to create large pillars of flames, cutting the bear's path off. "It won't hold!" Axel cried falling to his knees. Banjo burst through the flames, ready to end the Nobody's existence. He raised his black claws, ready to kill. "Axel!" Kazooie dove down, smashing into the bear. The heartless bear slashed her with his claws when she crashed into him. "Kaz!" Axel picked up the bird. She was badly damaged, her body was scratched up and bleeding heavily. "Axel! Hurry!" Cream called, the ship lifting up off the ground. Axel started running, the bleeding bird in his arms. "Don't you dare die on me." Axel jumped into the ship, laying Kazooie down on a table. "Blaze, does this thing have a radio?" Axel said, holding back tears. "Yea. Attention any and all ships in the area. We have an injured person on board. Please respond!" A wave of static flew through the radio, until a voice spoke through. "We read you loud and clear. You have permission to board the Majin Behemoth." A large silver ship appeared in front of them. The voice on the radio died. "Lord Babidi. I have got you a good present. I have brought you the Ultimate life form!"

Majin Behemoth.

A small ship landed inside the large cruiser. Patrolling warriors walked around. Jak stood in front of the ship, preparing for his new prize. "Welcome aboard the Majin Behemoth. The larges ship in the entire universe." Jak looked at his five new guests. "A cat, a rabbit, a hedgehog, a wounded bird, and a homo-sapiens?" Jak looked at Axel. "Lord Babidi would like a word with you both." He pointed at Axel and Shadow. "A medical cart will be here shortly to take your friend to the sick bay." Jak took Axel and Shadow away. "Lord Babidi, we will be waiting for you in the bridge."

Behemoth dungeon.

"So that's the plan. We begin our escape tomorrow." Parius sat talking to Mandarin. "As soon as the door opens, you will attack the guards and cause chaos, I will take them out; we take the keys, go get Twinkle, grab a ship and get the hell out of here!" Mandarin thought over the plan. "Where did you find this idea?" "I rewired it from a book I read on my planet." Mandarin look annoyed. "Oh…good…" Mandarin's thoughts were disrupted by the door opening. "Ready…" "Hold your plan, Mandarin. It's the wizard." Babidi stood in the lighted doorway. "Parius. There's something you should see." He stepped to the side, revealing a girl standing there. "Umbreon…?" The girl said. Pariuse's brain nearly imploded at the sight. "Wha...buh…buzzah…izza? Is that Twinkle?" He struggled out. "I'm afraid so." Babidi said. "I also have a bargain to strike with you Parius. If you work for me and assist me in helping my armadas grow and I will allow you and your…pet to live in peace aboard the Behemoth." Twinkle smiled at the idea. "One more condition. I want Mandarin to be my personal assistant. He doesn't like being imprisoned." Mandarin's eyes went wide. "Say that again…" Parius smiled. "Come here." Mandarin climbed onto his shoulders, looking down at the small green booger of a wizard. "It feels just like home." Babidi floated away, motioning to follow. "Uh Babidi? One more thing. Could you consider getting some clothing for Twinkle?" He motioned towards his Umbreon. Pokemon were naturally naked so the metamorphosis had taken an interesting turn. "Of course."

Behemoth Bridge

Babidi walked onto the bridge, followed by a man in army clothing, an orange monkey, and a girl wearing a long cloak. Jak was already there, standing next to a black and red hedgehog and a red haired man wearing a black cloak outfit. "General Jak, what is this?" "Lord Babidi, I have brought you two great trophies. The last nobody in existence and the ultimate life form." Axel and Shadow turned their heads, realizing that they had been seriously punked. "Hey wha…?!" Shadow jumped away. Jak jumped at Shadow, knocking them both out of the bridge window and onto the ships deck. Shadow kicked Jak in the stomach and sped away. "Blaze! It's a trap!!!" Shadow around for Blaze, Cream or Kazooie. "Looking for them?" Jak pointed to the three girls, who were all being held at gun point by Krimson guards. "No…" Axel looked out at the chaos. "This…this wasn't…" His words ended abruptly by a sudden pain in his head. "Hehehe…You may not have a heart, but that makes you easier to corrupt." Babidi smiled, pointing a finger at Axel. "Heheh…huh?" Babidi was silenced as he was kicked in the face by a know Sayin. "Hu…" Mandarin was stunned. Nobody had the stones to try and attack Babidi. "Who?" Axel looked back, realizing he had been saved. "Come on then! We need to help your friends." He smiled. Twinkle grinned and jumped on Axel's back, forcing him out the window. "Heheh…Does she do that often?" Mandarin asked. "Yes. But she was smaller then." He said, jumping down into the fray. Axel stood next to Twinkle, who stood next to Parius with Mandarin on his shoulder. "Shadow! Do it now!" Shadow pulled out a green gem. "Oh look at the shiny rock." Jak taunted, the Krimson guards flowing in by the masses. "Chaos…Control!" Shadow disappeared, as did the three captured girls. In less then a second, he had appeared with the hostages' safe, and half the Krimson guards taken down. "What the…raaaaaaa!!!" Jak jumped up and smashed the ground, generating a darkness pulse wave. "Oh boy…" Everybody tried to run from the blast. Everybody but Parius. "Heh…" A small boom sound was heard, as a rush of great energy filled the area. The pulse dissipated upon its connection with Parius. "My turn? Haaaaaaaa!" The energy flowed back, forming itself inside Parius. His muscles budged, as his body went under a powerful upgrade. "Baaaaaaabooooom!!!" An explosion of golden energy flew everywhere, knocking down the remaining Krimson guards and pushing Jak a few feet away. In place of Parius was now a golden haired, green eyed, muscle bound warrior of time and space itself. In less words, A Super Sayin. "That isn't good…Jak stepped away, only to find himself a few inches away from him in a millisecond. "Boo." Parius said, sending a punch to Jak's jaw, knocking him skyward, only to be brought back down again, by the same Super Sayin, smashing him into the hard metallic ship. The remaining Krimson guards began to step away, only to be blocked off by a wall of flames. Blaze and Axel looked at them all. "I get the 10 on the left, you get the 10 on the right, and the 20 in the middle go to everybody else!" Axel said, charging his opponents.


	10. Chapter 10

11. I gots me a Trog-sword!

Behemoth

Bursts of black and gold energy waves flew through the ships hull as the sayin fought the dark warrior. They clashed repeatedly, both trying to destroy their opponent. "You traitor! Defying the word of lord Babidi!" Jak yelled, slicing and slashing at the sayin. "I work for no man!" Parius called, growing stronger as the battle raged. "First I lose my planet! Then my sanity! But now, I have the chance to take them back. And I won't let anybody stand in my way!" He cried, doubling his strength, pushing Jak into the bridge. Babidi stirred at the noise. "Hmm…I don't know what happened but that sayin will perish for…his…treason…" Babidi looked above him, noticing a super sayin, holding the lifeless body of a dark warrior. "Something wrong shorty?" Babidi growled. "You…You ruined my ship, killed my general, and unleashed my greatest warrior! You have to die!!!!" Babidi focused on the mark on his head. It burned Pariuse's soul greatly. "Graaaaaaahh…" He fell to the ground, the pain depleting his powers. "Hehehe…You can't defeat me! I control your brain! I can end you with a thought!" Babidi laughed. "…" Parius fell over with a thud, his head sizzling. "Fool…" Babidi turned to walk away. "Your friends will not have the pleasure of being with you while you become my eternal bodyguard. Hahahahah…." Babidi stopped talking. Suddenly, the top half of his body dropped off, as though he had been chopped in half. Parius looked up, still weak and in pain. Babidi's body lay on the floor, nothing more then a corpse of a small green booger of a man. Standing over the corpse, was a tall man in a red cloak holding a sword. "A…ugh…" Parius collapsed. The man turned around, looking down at him. "You friends are on their way." He picked up Parius and started to walk out of the bridge.

Behemoth deck and docking bay.

Columns of flame sprouted from the ground as the pyrotechnics danced valiantly around their opponents. One by one each Krimson guard and heartless began spontaneously combusting, burning alive with no end to the pain in sight. "I haven't had this much fun since I was in the Organization." Axel jumped around, tossing his chakrams back and forth between Blaze. "Axel! Its time!" Blaze jumped onto Axel's back. The two combined their flames and launched a giant flame blast, roasting the guards and heartless into oblivion. "…" Twinkle watched the carnage with hurting eyes. "…" She looked at Mandarin, who was at that point, cheering on the twin pryos. She pointed to the bridge. "I'm sure he's fine. He must be negotiating with Babidi or something." "He almost died during the 'negotiations'" A voice said. Everybody turned to see Parius behind supported by a man in a red cloak. "Well…look who survived the dark pit. Nice to see you Auron." Mandarin approached the red cloaked man. "Mandarin. How did you get free? I figured Babidi would have gotten to you first." Mandarin chuckled. "Not as long as I have his greatest monster locked away." He smiled. "That pink beast won't break his locks as long as the trigger is sealed away on my planet." Auron shook his head, as the sayin regained some consciousness. "Uhh…Mandarin…what happened…?" "Babidi tried to destroy you. Luck was on your side though. Auron killed him and saved you." Parius stood up, looking at his rescue party. "Auron…Welcome aboard." He held out his hand. Auron denied the handshake. "You have nothing of value to me. You alliance doesn't interest me. This is my story and your not part of it." (Interesting because he enters at chapter 11) Mandarin smiled. "Come now Auron. I know you would do anything to get you revenge on the wizard. You may have killed him, but his empire still stands!" Mandarin screeched with a feral ferocity. "It's agreed then. You join up with us until Babidi's face is wiped off the entire universe. From here on, the Majin empire falls. And once that is done we take the fight to Galactus!" Parius remembered his promise. To end all of the creatures who harmed his life. "You drive a hard barging. The only problem is that this ship is in no condition to take us anywhere." Auron motioned to the broken bridge, burning rooms and the giant holes in the ships entire hull. "So how do we begin our war?" Parius looked around the docking hanger. A large red ship floated suspended over head. "I think this will work." He said blasting the supports. "Get everybody together. We leave as soon as we start this thing." "Good luck." Mandarin said mournfully. "With out Jak and Babidi, there's only one person who can fly that thing." Auron pointed towards the dungeon door. "God damn…I hate that place."

Behemoth dungeon

Parius walked into the dungeon hold, followed by Auron, Mandarin, Axel, Kazooie and Cream. Blaze, Shadow, and Twinkle stood guard. The dungeon team walked up to a door that looked less scratched up then the others. "Kazooie. Would you?" Axel smiled. "My pleasure." She said, shooting a grenade egg at the door. It exploded, flying into small fragments. "Uh…It was unlocked." Mandarin looked at the empty blackness inside. "Hello?" A human wearing blue jeans and long sleeve white shirt stepped out. He had long black hair and dark rings around his eyes. "Auron. Mandarin. What's going on? Sounds like a battle." "Nice to see you too L. Listen, we need you to start up the Homunculus." L looked at them. "Babidi is dead isn't he?" "How'd ya guess?" L pointed to Auron. "There's fresh blood on your sword, a color of green relative only to his species." L sat on the ground. "How the…" Axel's brain was straining itself, trying to understand his logic. "HmmHmm…L is a professional detective. He is said to be the best in the universe." Auron said, lifting L to his feet. "What's wrong with L?" Cream asked. "Babidi doesn't feed him properly and doesn't let him sleep. Come on. Let's get you fixed up." Auron said, dragging him towards the ship. "Do we really have to leave?" Parius looked at him. "Yes L. If we are going to survive, we need to leave."

Majin Cruiser: Homunculus.

L was placed in the ships front most seat. "Get us out of here!" Axel said flipping a few switches. "Hold on there Red. The hanger door isn't opened yet." Parius cried out in disgust. "Oh for #$%^ sake!!" He walked up to the hanger door and gave it few swift punches, knocking it clear off. "There! Now let's go!" Everybody stood wide eyed at the destroyed door. Even L had a look of surprise. "Impressive." The ships roared as it lifted off the ground, its wings unfolding and its landing gear retracting. "Engines are at 85% power. Cannons are fully loaded. We are ready to fly." The ships engines roared as they took off, out the door and through the exit. Before them was the empty darkness of space. "Wow…So what now?" Axel asked his new companions. "We pick a planet and go purge it from Babidi's grasp." L pressed a button, bringing up a digital map of the universe. "Majin bases are scattered all around this part. The closest one is this planet here, where they are just beginning a new invasion." L pointed to a small planet, barley resembling earth. "It's a primitive planet, dating back a few centuries." Parius looked at it. "I say we take a vote. All in favor?" Mandarin, Auron, Axel, Blaze, Shadow, Cream, Kazooie, and L all raised their hands in agreement. "Aye!" "…AYE!" An unknown voice squeaked. Everybody looked to see that Twinkle had her hand raised as well. Parius smiled greatly. "It's settled then! Mr. L, Full speed ahead!"

New planet

The ship touched down in a heavy forest. Parius, Axel, Auron, and Mandarin were the only ones who left the ship, giving the fact that a few anthromorphic animals may frighten the locals. The 3 humans and the monkey on Pariuse's shoulders looked at a local village. Most of the people were dressed almost the same as Auron. "Wow…This will be interesting." They stepped out. People continued to walk past them, almost as if they weren't there. "Hmm…Hey look!" Mandarin pointed to a crowd of people. Auron approached one of them. "Excuse me, what is going on here?" The spectator looked at him. "It's the Avatar! He is going to face off with Fire lord Zuko in a duel." The four of them were confused. "Mandarin. Go to the top of that tree and get us a better look!" Parius said, throwing the monkey at a large tree. "Whoa…" What the orange monkey saw shocked him greatly. Two teenagers were battling, shooing fire and water at one another. "I think the reason Babidi couldn't concur this planet was because of these two…" Mandarin jumped from the tree, getting a front row look at the fight. The battle continued on until there was a loud scream. "Aieeeeeeeeeeee!!! Rabid orange Monkey!" Mandarin knew before he heard it, that he was now the center of attention. "One side, coming through! Move it or I'll move it for you!" Parius fought his way through the crowd, picking up his monkey. "Sorry about that! He wandered a bit too far away." Mandarin screeched, loudly as a ball of fire made its way crashing into Pariuse's back. "How dare you interrupt my training?!" The other boy looked at him. "Zuko. That was completely undercar! I think he's hurt." Mandarin jumped off of Pariuse's shoulder and onto Auron's. "Oh this is going to be good." Parius turned to face his opponents, the air around them starting to contract. "Now…I could kill you and have this crowd attack me, but I think I will kill them too. Or, I could not kill you and we could settle this in a gentlemanly way. A duel, first to submit loses." Parius smiled, pleased with his bold statement. Zuko's temper boiled over. "I accept your challenge. Tomorrow, we duel." Parius chuckled. "Bold move, making threats to a king in our first five minutes here." Axel yelled. "What can I say? I like making a big entrance."

I am cornholio! I need reviews for my bunghole!!!

Mario: Can we be in the story now?

Me: Fine, next chapter

Luigi: Yaaaay!


	11. Chapter 11

Does anybody know this song? I only know a few bars. I'm frosty, made out of snow, corn cob pipe, and button nose, Tall top hat, eyes made of coal, made of coal, made of coal, made out of coal. No? Its to the tune of Clint eastwood by gorillaz. Can anybody find it?

L sat in the captain's chair of the Homunculus, listening to the communication from Auron. "The mighty Super Sayin has just challenged one of the kings of this planet to a fight." He said, forcing as much sarcasm into his words as possible. "Perhaps it wasn't best to send him into the field. Anything else?" L pondered, making sure to get all the necessary information. "We are staying at the Palace of the fire lord until the duel. Pack your things and hide the ship. We will be waiting in the town square. Auron out." Radio silence followed. L stood from his chair and walked back to the others. Shadow and Blaze were playing a game of chess, while Kazooie and Twinkle were making use of the ships computers to plot out a new course after the new planet. L looked around, surveying his allies for the time being. "Where the rabbit?" Blaze looked up from her game. "I thought she was with you." Blaze stood up, running past L and into the streets. "Cream?! Where are you?" Blaze walked outside, followed lazily by L. "I hope she didn't wander too far…" Blaze was obliviously concerned. She only connected with Cream and Twinkle to an extent. She didn't want to think what would happen if she lost her friend. "Hmm…" L wandered away from the worried cat, looking in a few shops. "I wonder if any of these have chocolate…" He strolled along until something tapped his foot. Looking down, L discovered a shiny red gemstone. "Hmm…" L picked up the stone and pocketed it. Before he could continue on his walk, a soft bit of music graced his ears. "Hmm…?" (I know I use the word "Hmm" a lot.) L followed the song to find an old, heavy set man sitting by a cherry tree, playing a lute. On the ground a few feet away sat a small bunny in an orange dress. L smiled and sat on the ground, watching the old man play. The song ended quietly, with Cream clapping her hands. "That was a beautiful song Mr. Iroh." Iroh stood up, smiling. "You are a very nice young lady. Come and visit me some time. My shop is down the road. It's called the Jasmine Dragon." He said before walking away. L stood next to Cream. "Boo." Cream jumped about ten feet at the surprise. "Please don't do that Mr. L…" Cream looked back at him. "L. I have to wonder. Do you have a name other then L.?" He looked at the young rabbit. "Hmm… (I know…) Yes. You can call me Ryuzaki." Cream smiled, grabbing L by the hand. "Ok Mr. Ryuzaki." L was silent and unmoving for a moment. He stared straight ahead, looking at a cake shop. "What is it Mr. Ryu? Is something wrong?" L said nothing but walked towards the small bakery stand. "Mr. Ryu? L?"

Jasmine Dragon

"The fire nation. Now this is my kind of place." Axel lounged in his chair. "Don't get too comfortable Axel. If things go wrong, then we will have to leave." Auron said calmly, sipping his tea. "Fine."

Parius sat at a table, watching Axel and Auron. Mandarin sat on his shoulder, sipping from a tea cup. "Master…they're staring again." Mandarin noted a group of people glancing at them. "They are wondering if I am out of my mind or not. I challenged their king to a fight. They think I will try and take over their country and do something bad. Which means I may have an attempted assignation." He said, almost like L. "Mandarin, go find the others. We need to get to the fire capital." Parius stood up, motioning for the others to follow. Axel and Auron followed, while Mandarin made his way to the roof tops. "I feel today is going to end badly."

Fire nation capital

"Wow…" Axel and Auron looked up at the Capital. "This place is huge. Not as big as the world that never was but still big." Parius began his accent up the stairs, followed by the swordsman and the pyro.

Behemoth

Shadow and Twinkle stood outside, guarding the ship. A silhouetted monkey leapt over the trees and landed on top of the ship. It looked over the ship at the black hedgehog. "Hello Mandar…" Looking up, Shadow saw that it wasn't Mandarin, but a lemur bat. "…" The two had a perpetual staring contest. "Uh….Shadow?" Twinkle asked. After listening to enough human speech, Twinkle eventually got the hang of speaking but with a few broken parts. "Shadow, what are that thing?" "I don't know, but its annoying me." Shadow said, getting ready to kick the lemur, until he heard a voice. "Momo?!" A young boy with a bald head and an arrow tattoo came walking through the forest, followed by a young girl with green clothes and black hair. "It's over there. And there's something else." Another monkey leapt over the trees but this time landed in front of the two children. "Stop! You aren't allowed beyond this point!" The two looked at each other and kept on moving. "Mwak?! Come back here! Shadow!!!" Mandarin called out. A rush of wind and a black and crimson hedgehog stood before them. "I suggest that you turn back now." The bald one stepped forward. "Look. We're here to find my pet Momo. Have you seen him? He's a lemur bat." Shadow shuddered. "Yes. This way."

City streets

Blaze walked along the streets leading to the fire capital. "First I lose Cream, now I lose L. This is not my day." Blaze said, unaware of where she was walking.

Suddenly, a burst of fire erupted in front of Blaze. "Wha!" She jumped back, noticing the flames were coming from the hands of a well dressed boy with an eye scar. "Wow…" The boy noticed the 3 foot tall talking cat. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you there. My name is Zuko. What's yours?" He bowed, remembering his manners. "I'm Blaze. But I have to ask. How did you do that with the flames? My pyrokenisis isn't even that advanced." Zuko looked at her confused. "Pyrowhat? I am a fire bender. You must not be from one of the four nations if you never heard of fire benders." Blaze was unnerved. This person would discover that she and her friends were not of this world. "Uh…well…" Thinking fast, Blaze created a tornado of flames around her. "How's that for fire bending?" Zuko grinned. "Not too bad. You're able to control the flames but you have no technique." He moved in a basic fire bending style. Blaze nodded and repeated the process. The two continued fire bending. The display of the two master fire users was beginning to draw a crowd of people. One person in the crowd walked right on past the display and straight up to a cake stand, being followed by another. "Wait up!" The two stopped at the stand, unaware of the person and the rabbit girl sitting next to them. "Sokka, Zuko was that way." "I know, but cake is this way!" While the two water tribe siblings were arguing, another duo walked up to the stand. This time though, they were a human and a rabbit. "L, please?" Cream pulled at L's arm. L and Sokka both ordered at the same time. "Chocolate strawberry cake please." The merchant smiled pulling out one slice of cake. "Sorry boys! Last piece." Now normally a situation between two people and a piece of cake would be easily resolved by cutting the slice in half.

This was not to be.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang, ready to defend his cake. L stood straight up. "My cake!!!" Sokka called, rushing L. The cake loving detective leaned over, shooting a kick into the water tribe warrior's face, knocking him into the crowd. "My cake…" L said, turning towards his prize. He reached for his beloved, but was cut off by a long whip, knocking him into the crowd. This was no ordinary whip. It was made of water. "Leave Sokka alone." The girl said. "Thanks Kattara but I have this under control" Sokka said, trading blows with L. Kattara shook her head. "All this for cake…"

Cake: as described in the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, is said to be one of the greatest substances made by humans. Because something so rare came from an inferior planet, it is said that the cake was a lie.

That's that for now.


	12. Chapter 12

….No comment.

Nobody was 100% sure what happened, but somehow everybody in the crowd began to brawl with one another. Blasts of fire, punches, kicks, the occasional water blast, and multiple people yelling filled the streets. In the end, everybody was beaten and bruised and L, cream, blaze, and Sokka somehow all ended up in fire nation guard custody. Kattara and Zuko stood outside of their cell, looking very disappointed. Kattara was eating the cake that the two had so wanted to get. "I don't see why you both wanted it so badly. It isn't even all that good." This drove Sokka insane. "LEMME OUTA HERE!!!" Zuko chuckled and opened the door, just as Kattara had finished the cake. "NOOOOOOOOOOO…" Sokka cried. L walked past. "It's not like it was the last piece in the world. Lighten up."

(Now…I don't want to seem out of place. But if your told by L to lighten up. Then boy have you got it bad.)

(I have no idea where this takes place.)

An office overlooked a small suburban street. The door read "Sam and Max: Freelance Police. (Yes. I went there!) A six foot tall dog and a white lagamorphic rabbit were standing facing one another, two guns in their hands. Right before they pulled their triggers, the phone rang loudly. "I GOT IT!" "I GOT IT!" The two yelled repeatedly as they raced for the phone. Right before the rabbit grabbed it, he was thrown against the wall by the dog's foot. "Hello? Yea, yea, uh huh, right away sir!" "Who was that Sam?" The rabbit asked. "It was somebody with the voice, pitch, tone, sternness, and rage of the commissioner, but he didn't say. He did say that the universe is being blown apart and the planet next door was just crossed off the map." "It's too bad. They were such good neighbors." The commissioner wants us to go to the center of the universe and see if we can figure out anything." The dog walked out of his office, followed by the rabbit. A black Desoto was waiting outside. "Come on chowder head." Sam said, jumping into the front seat. The two began to drive like madmen down the road, flying off a conveniently ramp at the end of the street. (How convenient…) Now hurtling into space in a black Desoto at 500 miles an hour would normally be bad, but these are Sam and Max: Freelance police.

The center of the universe is not known by many people. But for the ones who do know it, they know that the center of the universe, as described by the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, is said to control they life and death of all the stars, planets, and galaxies in all existence. This is true. The owner of the center of the universe is known through legend as the great space station, ruled by queen Rosalina.

A short, heavy set, man flew around the space station on a silver surfboard, his body covered in a type of metallic shine. "It works!" He said, landing back on the station. "Excellent work Wario. Take it back to Munch so it can be recharged." He nodded and walked past the queen of the universe. "WAAAAAAAAAH!" A loud crashing was heard. A black Desoto was lodged into the side of the space station. "Waaaa…" Waluigi was on the ground, moaning in agony. A six foot dog in a blue suit and a white rabbit jumped out of the car. "Sam and Max! Freelance police! We're here on a case trying to find out what's happening to all the planets and to wonder why they are all being destroyed. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The rabbit spoke up. "I would prefer the hard way!" Sam nodded. "I would do what he says. He can get irrational when he meets new people."

A few minutes later.

"And that's all we know." Abe said, sipping his tea. During his time aboard the space station, Abe had grown fond of the cultures of the mushroom kingdom, especially tea and the sports of their culture. "Munch and I only got here by mistake. We may be able to use the board to fine other planets to use as a home too." Sam thought carefully. "I think this goes over our head little buddy. Things aren't going to be easy…Max? Where'd you go?!" A shiny silver rabbit on a silver surfboard flew by the window. "Look what I found!" Wario and Waluigi chased after it the best they could. "Catch the rabbit!" "Ah cripes…" Sam ran after him. "Munch, are we in trouble?" Abe asked his companion. "I think so Abe…"

Zuko sat at a large table, with Kattara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Iroh all at his side. Across the table, sat Parius and his "associates". Nobody spoke for a long time, each one staring another down. Zuko finally broke the tense moment. "On normal situations, most of you would be imprisoned for life. But if your story is correct, then we need to find where the attack is going to come from." Parius held out a map. "Our locaters have lead us to believe that the highest concentration of Majin energy is located in a city called Ba Sing Se. It appears to be underground, but we don't know what it is, or for how long it will stay dormant." "What ever it is, The Avatar can handle it. So we don't need your help." Zuko said. Parius rose from his chair, angry at Zuko. "You don't get it do you?! This goes over the head of everybody! These monsters destroy whole civilizations and planets! We need everybody's help in destroying them! That includes you!" He roared. Twinkle and Mandarin held him down and helped him calm down. "…I know you don't believe me and that this strange. But if you don't do something then bad things will happen…" A messenger burst into the conference chamber. "Fire lord Zuko! Something has happened in Ba Sing Se! A large explosion, some kind of monster and the city is gone! It's all destroyed the people too!" Iroh's eyes went wide. "Even the Jasmine Dragon…?" The messenger looked down in sadness. "…Zuko! Grant them permission immediately!" Iroh was breathing flames. "Now you see how I feel…I lost everything and now I want retribution!" Iroh nodded. "I will go with you. They will suffer for this!" Zuko exhaled in disgust. "Permission granted. And we are all going too." Parius smiled. "Excellent. But first we need to have that duel." Zuko nodded. "Everybody go to the ship and wait for us there. We have unfinished business to settle."

The fire nation dueling area is loved by all. The greatest fighters come here to test their strength. Zuko stepped into the ring, with Parius stepping in from the other side. People cheered. An orange monkey sat on the roof of the area, a web cam coming from his claw.

Everybody huddled around the ships 16 foot HD television. Everybody except for Kattara, Sokka, Shadow, and Toph. "So…what your saying is, that we can see what they are doing on this…thing." Kattara asked confused. "Sokka…what are you doing?" Sokka had decided to join the confusion, by sitting in a massage chair while eating a bowl of cheesy pewfs. "What? I'm adjusting to our surrounding." Iroh and Aang were already vegetables to the powers of television.

"Let us begin." Zuko jumped at Parius, connecting a kick to his face. "Huh?" Zuko's kick bounced off the sayins skin. "Ouch." Parius smirked and swung a heavy punch at Zuko, sending him across the ring. The crowd gasped as Zuko flew across the ring, but cheered when he stood back up. "How did you do that?" Zuko was puzzled. "Military style training chained with super sayin strength. I'm like a freight train with its breaks cut!" He said, charging Zuko. The Fire lord retaliated with a large fireball. It impacted on Parius with a boom. People cheered louder for Zuko. Their cheering quickly turned to gasps. A burst of wind blew through out the arena as Parius blew the flames away. "Not bad!" The two smirked and charged at each other, only to be interrupted by a loud explosion. "What the?!" Everybody ran from the arena, trying to find the source of the explosions. Parius and Zuko ran to the front, where Mandarin looked at the sky in horror. "What is it?" Zuko looked at Mandarin and quickly looked at Parius who had the same expression. "That's impossible! Auron killed him!" Mandarin could only yell in terror. A large battle ship in the sky loomed over the entire fire nation. A green man was on the large monitor on the front. "I claim this planet in the name of Babidi, king of the Majin Empire! Ahahaha!!!" Mandarin was too stunned to move, so Parius made the first move. "L, Auron, Axel! START THE ENGINES! WE NEED TO LEAVE THE PLANET! NOW!" Parius yelled into his communicator. He grabbed the monkey and the fire lord and made a madness dash for the forest. Zuko was confused and Mandarin was unconscious.

"…NOW!" The words blasted through the speakers. L rushed quickly, turning on all the engines and the computers. Toph was worried. The multiple movements of the ships inner workings were making it hard for her to concentrate but gave her a continuous image of her surroundings. She could see everything. But I digress. Parius arrived before the ship was off the ground, tossing up the prince and the monkey. He quickly followed, closing the hatch as they took off. Everybody looked at them confused. "Ba…Ba…BABIDI!!!" Mandarin blurted out, obviously frightened. He dove behind Parius. "Babidi is still alive. He has a new battle ship floating above the city. That must have been what ever was in Ba Sing Se. Babidi somehow got here and got to it. But why?" L interrupted. "Incoming transmission!" Everybody looked at the screen. A green booger looking man appeared and laughed evilly. "Do you really think that I wouldn't start tracking my own ship? The second you landed, I knew where you were." Parius was angered. It was his fault that they were in trouble and all because of this heartless monster. "Babidi! How are you still alive?! Auron cleaved you in two!" Babidi snickered. "Do you think that was the first time Auron has killed me? I have a whole storage facility filled with clones! Now to end your little story with a bang! But don't worry! You efforts weren't wasted. You have brought me a new apprentice, one almost as powerful as Jak! Isn't that right, Azula?" Zuko's eyes went wide. "Azula…We need to go…" Zuko ran over to L. "Hurry up!" L looked confused. "And why, pray tell, do we have to leave? We are going to take the fight to Babidi. Now that we have the Avatar, nothing can stop us." Aang turned away. "I won't have my future be a repeat of my past. If you won't help us destroy Babidi, then I am going out to give him a piece of my mind and the front of my shoe!" Parius looked out of the ships window. Babidi continued his transition to the crew, with Azula at his side, grinning evilly at the sight of her brother. "Well, well…everybody together in one place. Is there any way to make them all die at once?" She looked at her new mentor. "Patience child, for it seems that they aren't all there." Babidi was right. Parius had jumped out of the ship and was flying towards the dark wizard. "Hehehe…Temper, temper." Parius smashed his way to the wizard, who was standing just as he was in the transmission, his dark apprentice at his side. "Ah, Parius. How wonderful. I hate to have to stop you short, but its time for you to go." Parius smiled. "Yea. You go bye bye." A large full moon shone down behind Parius, whose eyes had turned pale white but were quickly turning blood red.

I am the ice cream man

Running over fat kids with my van

Watch them run like hell

While I sit in my truck and ring my bell.

Parody song to Iron man.

Original tune is to black Sabbath.

Parody lyrics are to me.


End file.
